He lets it be known
by rainbowslap
Summary: Mordecai finally tells Margaret about his feelings for her...but things get a little crazy when her ex boyfriends want her back and will do anything to get her. Will Mordecai win her or will he fail read it to find out c:
1. Chapter 1

~Hey guys c: I haven't posted in a while so it might be bad but I hope you guys enjoy it~

"IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK YOUR FIRED!" Benson screams at the top of his lungs.

-Mordecai and Rigby rush back to the cart spilling there half drunken Drinks all over the ground-

"AND WHEN YOUR DONE CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Benson exclaims walking away enraged.

"Come one dude lets finish this before he comes back" Mordecai says worried

"pshh…what is he gonna do" Rigby exclaimed "you act like he's gonna fire us you know he says that all the time"

"well.. he looked pretty mad this time" Mordecai answered

"what..all we were doing was painting the trees to make them more vibrant, if anything he should be grateful" Rigby says

"well whatever dude we just hurry and finish cleaning the cart" Mordecai answers back

"Eughhh, fine" Rigby reply's

-Mordecai and Rigby finish the cleaning the cart and picking up there mess, so they head inside to play some video games before going to get the daily dose of coffee…well for Rigby, Mordecai just goes for Margret (oh and if you wanna know what they they all look like o-o here - . .full. -)

~First chapter c: srry its like super short o-o I need to look around for some more ideas srry~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~it shall be longer ladies and gentlemen c:~**

"Benson were going for are lunch" Mordecai says

"Be back here in thirty minutes or else" Benson replies

"It seems like he's threating us more and more every day, huh?" Rigby asked

"Mordecai….Mordecai Hey!" Rigby says trying to get Mordecai's attention

"I'm doing it" Mordecai answers

"Doing what?" Rigby asks with confusion

"I'm going to ask Margaret out on a date" Mordecai say confidently

"Hehe…about time, but I wonder if your actually gonna do it this time" Rigby says jokingly

"Shut Up!" Mordecai says punching Rigby playfully on the arm

"Owwwww" Rigby says

"That really hurt man"

"Stop complaining, were here" Mordecai says

"Oh yeah coffeeeeeee OHHHHHHH" Rigby says spinning his arm the air -Rigby stops mid spin and turns towards Mordecai-

"Hey what's wrong you seem different today bro?" Rigby asks

"Dude I'm stressed" Mordecai answers

"Wh-ohhh the Margaret thing….I thought you were joking" Rigby exclaims

"...So your actually gonna do it today" Rigby asks

"Yeah man todays the day" Mordecai answers

"Well while you're doing that I'm gonna get some COFFEEEEE" Rigby says spinning into the coffee shop

-Mordecai takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way to the door of the shop, he slowly moves his hand to the door and pushes it open then he takes a step inside and looks around for Margaret but can't seem to find her so he makes his way to the seat across from Rigby and sits down-

"So how you gonna do it?" Rigby asks

"Do what?" Mordecai says

"How are you gonna ask her out stupid" Rigby replies

"Oh…well I don't know yet I'm hoping it'll just come to me" Mordecai says

"Nah, man that's not gonna work you gotta have a plan for these kinds of things"Rigby says

"And...how would you know anything about this kind of thing" Mordecai says

"Coming from the guy who's been stalking the same girl for three years and hasn't even come close to telling her you like her" Rigby exclaims

"Ok first its observing not stalking and second-"

-Eileen walks out of the kitchen with a plate with two coffee mugs sitting on it-

"Here you go guys the regular" Eileen says

"Thanks Eileen" Mordecai replies

"Yeah thanks.." Rigby says irritated

-Eileen gives a smile then turns around to walk towards the kitchen-

"Oh and Eileen is by any chance Margaret not here today" Mordecai asks

"No, sorry she isn't here today it's her day off" Eileen replies

-Mordecai sighs with a sort of sadness and relief-

"Not like you were gonna do it anyway…..

" Rigby mumbles to himself

-Mordecai looks at Rigby with a small frown and looks back at Eileen-

"Thanks again Eileen" Mordecai says

"No problem" Eileen replies

-Eileen then turns and walk over to the counter to write there bill-

"So…..you wanna go visit her" Rigby suggest

-Mordecai turns to Rigby with his cheeks flaring red-

"NN-NNN-No we can't just go over to her house uninvited" Mordecai exclaims

-Rigby breaks into laughter-

"YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE." Rigby says roaring with laughter

-Mordecai pouts with embarrassment-

-Rigby notices Mordecai's face and stops laughing-

"Mor…..Hey you know im just joking right?" Rigby says worried like

"Will be bros forever and I'll be by your side the whole time" Rigby says with a smile -Rigby lifts up his fist to Mordecai-

-Mordecai looks up at Rigby and can't help but smile, Mordecai lifts up his fist and pounds their fists together"

-At that moment Mordecai's Radio goes off-

"Mordecai, Rigby get back here we got a problem." Benson says worried

-Rigby sighs standing up to walk out the door. Mordecai stands and walks over to the cash register he then pays Eileen and then proceeds to walk out the door-

"What do you think it is this time?" Rigby says watching Mordecai catching up to him.

"I wouldn't know" Mordecai replies

"Well it better be important, I didn't get to finish my coffee." Rigby say

**~Chapter 2 is done tell me what you guys think c:~**


End file.
